Super Mario The Reign of Ruby
by cyberboy13
Summary: 20 years in the future, the Mushroom Kingdom is in peril. An evil robot named Ruby is terrozing the Kingdom, wrecking cities and eliminating lives. But why does his mission on destroying the Mushroom Kingdom take him to the past involving Mario?
1. Chapter 1

**Grim Future**

20 years in the future, the Mushroom Kingdom is in danger. An evil red robot named Ruby has been terrorizing the Mushroom Kingdom for years, destroying towns and killing people. The only one who can stop him is Bowser, who is now the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom due to the death of Peach. But when Ruby attacks Toad Town, the capital of the Mushroom Kingdom, the future of the Kingdom is looking dark. Not even the Koopa army can stop the robotic demon. Bowser evacuates a good number of Toads to his castle then uses magic to teleport the castle far away. Ruby looks over the city in ruins. A servant to him, a Rubot, approaches Ruby.

"He got away, sir. Should we follow him?" The Rubot asked.

"No." Ruby replied. "There will be plenty of time for that later. Is the time sword ready?"

The Rubot gave his master a blue sword with a Star Insignia on it. The evi robot looked at it.

"I shall use this to head to the past. It only has enough power for 1 trip and back. I will make sure nothing will hinder my creation."

Swiping the sword in the air, he created a large rift in the space time continium. Walking through it, he put the sword away.

"I have a party to attend to." He told his servant.

After entering the rift, it disapeared in a flash of light, along with him. The Rubot could only stand there, confused.


	2. Party Crasher

**Party Crasher**

In The Present Mushroom Kingdom...

Luigi woke up in his bottom half of the bunkbed in the Mario Bros. Household. He yawned, got up, and looked at the calender.

"Peach's party is today," He said to himself. "Bowser better not be there."

He looked around and saw Mario not to be anywhere. He looked up to see him not in his top bunk. He walked to the bathroom, which had its door open, and Mario looking in the mirror and talking.

"You know Peach we've had so many great times together, and I was thinking..."

Luigi leaned on the wall and chuckled. Mario spun his head around.

"What are you doing, Romeo?" Luigi chuckled.

The green brother looked down to see something interesting in Mario's hand- a pair of rings.

"You're gonna ask her today? At the party?" Luigi said half laughing.

Mario nodded. "Now or never. Can't wait forever."

Luigi laughed. "So pretending to propose to yourself is practice I guess."

Mario got mad. "Shut up, Luigi. I don't bug you about Daisy, do I?"

"No, just every other day." Luigi retorted. "Now come on. Party starts at 9."

The brothers walked outside and jumped into a warp pipe. The pipe took them outside of Toadtown, and then dissapeared into the ground. Walking through town, they reached the castle. They walked in the castle to see all kinds of people from other places in the kingdom. Yoshi walked up to them.

"Hey, Yoshi." Mario said. "Have you seen Peach?"

"Why? You gonna pop the question?" Yoshi snickered.

"If Mario's gettin' married, then I better get some good cake at his wedding!" Wario said from behind, overhearing.

"What? You're here too?" Mario said.

"Hey, never pass up free food." Wario said, waddling off.

Mario just sighed, and decided to enjoy the party for a while. Eventually Luigi and him met up with Peach and Daisy.

"Hey guys! Enjoying the party?" Peach asked. Mario nodded.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet the Princess of the Rose Kingdom- Princess Violet."

A very stunning and beautiful princess was behind them, with a purple dress and red hair. Before the Mario Bros. could greet her, Wario budged inbetween them, adjusted his cap, and shook her hand in a very gentleman way- so unlike him.

"I am a-Wario. Pleasure to meet you." He said in an Italian accent.

Peach sighed and was about to apologize for the round overall clad pig, but Violet giggled, finding him funny.

"Nice to meet you Wario." She said. "Wanna grab some crab cakes?" She asked.

"Do I ever?" Wario said excitedly, walking off. The Mario Bros. and the other princesses just shook their heads.

"Hey, may I talk with you Peach?" Mario said. "Of course." Peach responded, and the two walked off into a corner.

Luigi and Daisy knew what to expect- Mario got the rings about a month ago. As the clock struck 10:00 AM, Mario began to pop the question.

"Yes, Mario?" She asked, wondering what was going on.

"Peach," Mario began. "We've had so many fun times I wouldn't trade for the world. And I was thinking and, well-"

He was cut off by a strange blue light that engulfed the room. No one knew what to expect, until a certain red robot popped out of a large rift. Mario and Luigi ran up to him, thinking this was bad.

"You picked a bad party to crash." Mario said.

Ruby laughed. "Ah Mario. The heroic plumber as always."

Mario looked confused, as Ruby created a red light around his hand. Using some wierd power, he captured Luigi, Yoshi, Peach, Daisy, E. Gadd, Toad, Waluigi, and Toadsworth in some strange red cube that they couldn't break out of. Lifting the cube with his prisoners, he went back into the rift. Everyone was screaming and panicking, but not Mario. The time rift was closing, so Mario went in before it vanished into thin air, not knowing where he was going.

In a flash of light, he found himself on a strange field. He looked around. It was completely desolate, not a person for miles. Mario was a little scared, not knowing where he was.

Or, more importantly, when he was.


End file.
